Take French Leave
Take French Leave is a case featured in Criminal Case, it appears as the fourth case in Explore the World and the one-hundred and eighteenth overall. It takes place in Western Europe appearing as the fourth and penultimate case in the region. Plot The player and Riya arrived in Paris and decided to take a stroll down a quiet Parisian street. Whilst doing so, they spotted an odd looking mannequin in a shop window and decided to take a closer look. The pair soon discovered that the mannequin was in fact the taxidermied body of fashion mogul Royce Coupart who owned the shop. Nia confirmed their belief, stating that Royce was taxidermied alive. The pair first suspected fashion shop co-owner Laurene Léveillé, Louvre curator Marc Pierre and mime Marian Botrel before Imran told the pair that Spencer was high on drugs. Upon confrontation, Spencer confessed his belief that drugs were just a way to reach a new level of spiritualism before informing the pair that Royce was set to reveal his new fashion line at a party at the Eiffel Tower. There, they found evidence to suspected politician Mikael Hartgivsson and sightseer Jax Dameson. Anya then informed them that there had been a break-in at Royce's shop. They then went back to the street and discovered Laurene had broken into the shop to hide the evidence that she had been embezzling money. Finally, they arrested Laurene for the murder. Laurene denied the accusations before finally confessing to the murder, admitting that she was infatuated with Royce. She confessed that she had loved him for years and finally plucked up the courage to tell him. When Royce rejected her, Laurene was furious and knocked him out, dragging him to her garage. In a sadistic turn of events, she then taxidermied Royce so he would stay young and hers forever. She then displayed his body in the shop window for all to see. For her creepy obsession and cruel murder, she was sentenced to fifty years in prison along with mandatory counselling sessions by Judge Emerson. Post-trial, Anthony and the player headed back to Royce's shop to recover the money Laurene had been embezzling. While there, they found a torn card which, once pieced together, revealed a cryptic message. Takagi then confirmed that the card was an invitation to a Halloween soirée hosted in Madrid, Spain, which was being attended by many influential world figures. Afterwards, Mikael raced into the station holding his bloody shoulder. Mikael explained that he was walking by the Eifel Tower when someone shot at him, narrowly missing his head. Logan then assisted Connor in taking Mikael to the hospital while Penelope and the player headed to the Eiffel Tower. There, they found a pager which was revealed to be owned by Rogue. Takagi swiftly analysed the pager and discovered that Rogue was hired to perform a kill in Madrid, with the target and specific location being kept hidden. She then realized that Rogue was heading the Halloween soirée and informed the pair of Rogue's location. Before they could do anything else, Penelope snapped and raced out of the headquarters, vowing to end Rogue once and for all. Finally, the team prepared to head to Madrid to stop Penelope and catch Rogue before they could perform any more assassinations. Summary Victim *'Royce Coupart' (taxidermied and displayed like a mannequin in a shop window) Murder Weapon *'Skinning Knife' Killer *'Laurene Léveillé' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a sewing skills. *The suspect knows anatomy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a rash. *The suspect wears a beret. *The suspect wears a Fleur-de-lys brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a sewing skills. *The suspect knows anatomy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a rash. *The suspect wears a Fleur-de-lys brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a sewing skills. *The suspect knows anatomy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a rash. *The suspect wears a beret. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a sewing skills. *The suspect knows anatomy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a Fleur-de-lys brooch. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a sewing skills. *The suspect knows anatomy. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a rash. Killer's Profile *The killer has sewing skills. *The killer knows anatomy. *The killer has a rash. *The killer wears a beret. *The killer wears a Fleur-de-lys brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Parisian Street. (Clue: Mannequin Body) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has sewing skills) *Investigate Parisian Street. (Clues: Fashion Shop Sign) *Examine Fashion Shop Sign. (Result: Shop Co-Owner Identified; New Suspect: Laurene Léveillé) *Speak to Laurene about the body in her shop. (New Crime Scene: Musée du Louvre) *Investigate Musée de Louvre. (Clues: Briefcase, Victim's Book, Hedge Trimmings) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Louvre Flyer; New Suspect: Marc Pierre) *Speak to Marc about the murder. *Examine Victim's Book. (Result: Black and White Dust) *Examine Black and White Dust. (Result: Mime Makeup; New Suspect: Marian Botrel) *Ask Marian about her copy of the victim's book. *Examine Hedge Trimmings. (Result: Anatomical Drawing) *Analyze Anatomical Drawing. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Eifel Tower. (Clues: Attendees List, Photo Album, Decorations Box) *Examine Attendees List. (Result: Attendee Name; New Suspect: Mikael Hartgivsson) *Speak to Mikael about attending Royce's fashion line reveal. (Attribute: Mikael knows anatomy) *Examine Photo Album. (Result: Sewed Name; New Suspect: Jax Dameson) *Ask Jax about his presence at the Eifel Tower. (Attribute: Jax has sewing skills) *Examine Decorations Box. (Result: Skinning Knife) *Analyze Skinning Knife. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a rash; New Crime Scene: Fountains) *Investigate Fountains. (Clues: Faded Book Page, Victim's Bag) *Examine Faded Book Page. (Result: Offensive Signature) *Speak to Marian about the victim's offensive remarks. (Attribute: Marian has sewing skills and knows anatomy) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Card) *Speak to Marc about fining the victim. (Attribute: Marc has sewing skills and knows anatomy) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Shop Window. (Clues: Glass Piece, Smashed Camera, Personal Planner) *Examine Glass Piece. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (07:00:00) *Confront Laurene about breaking into the shop. (Attribute: Laurene has sewing skills and knows anatomy) *Examine Smashed Camera. (Result: Pictures) *Confront Jax about photographing the shop. (Attribute: Jax knows anatomy) *Examine Personal Planner. (Result: Meeting Schedule) *Speak to Mikael about his meetings with the victim. (Attribute: Mikael has sewing skills) *Investigate Trimmed Hedges. (Clues: Broken Needle, Sewing Kit) *Examine Broken Needle. (Result: Sewing Needle) *Analyze Sewing Needle. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a beret) *Examine Sewing Kit. (Result: Gold Fragments) *Analyze Gold Fragments. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a Fleur-de-lys brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Gone Rogue (4/5). (1 star) Gone Rogue (4/5) *Ask Laurene about the money embezzling. (Reward: Fashionable Outfit) *Investigate Shop Window. (Clues: Clothe Pile) *Examine Clothe Pile. (Result: Torn Card) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Cryptic Message) *Analyze Cryptic Message. (05:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Ask Mikael what happened. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Musée de Louvre. (Clue: Broken Machine) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Locked Pager) *Examine Locked Pager. (Result: Pager) *Analyze Pager. (06:00:00) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Explore the World Category:Western Europe (Josh)